Loke And The Other Fairy Tail
by Alexis Ford
Summary: Alexis Dreyar is a member of Fairy Tail. She's been on a mission for a while. But Alexis soon finds out that her life is all fake. Alexis is not Mokarov's granddaughter, but the twin of Sabertooth's dragon slayer Rogue. With this discovery leaves Alexis with a huge choice. Will she stay at Fairy Tail with the people who raised her or will she join Rogue at Sabertooth? RoLu
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alexis Dreyar and I am a Fairy Tail wizard.

My grandfather is the guild master. My brother is a member too. He has three wierdos who follow him around. They call themselves the thunder legion. I hear a knock and go to the WINDOW. Nobody ever comes to the door. My older brother Laxus is outside. I open the window and let him in. "What are you doing here Laxus?" I ask. "I just came to check on you. You just got back. Tomorrow is a big day." says Laxus. "Why is that?" I ask. "Because it's the first time you've been to Fairy Tail in three years you baka " (baka- idiot) I laugh at my brother. "I can't wait to see everyone." "As if. You just can't wait to see Loke." Laxus said. My cheeks turned bright red. "That is not true. Get out." I said. "OK. OK. Jeez. No need to get so defensive. But then again, you never could take a joke." Laxus said as he walked to the window. "Get out!" I yelled. But my older brother was already gone. I fell down on my bed. "Tomorrow will be a better day. I can't wait to see all my friends. And I really want to see Loke. But Laxus crossed the line when he called me on it. I'll smooth things over tomorrow." I thought. I wanted to stay up and finish reading 'Day Break' buty eyes drifted shut on their own.

Sorry it was so boring I'll get to the good stuff when I UPDATE it. Just bear with me here. 


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I immediately went into the bathroom to start my daily routine. I showered, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, did my hair and makeup and got dressed. I wore a blue dress with a white belt and locked up my house. When I walked into Fairy Tail, everyone was fighting but when Natsu saw me he ran to come and see me. "Lexi! You're finally back." He said happily. Everyone else quickly surrounded me. "It feels good to be home. Traveling can be fun but I missed my family." I said. "Hey Lexi. Long time, no see." said Loke as the crowd parted for him. "Hey Loke. What have you been up to?" I ask. "Oh. The usual." Loke replied. "So basically leaving a trail of broken hearts and kicking butt when you need money." I say. "Basically. I'm more interested in what you've been up to." Loke said. I started to blush. This always happened. Loke and I would talk and the longer we talked the redder I got. Loke suddenly came over to me and wrapped me into a hug. His arms were around my waist and I was getting redder by the nanosecond. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight. I couldn't help it. I smiled like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. I couldn't believe that I was that close to the guy of my dreams. At that moment, I was the happiest person alive. I'd been in love with Loke since the first moment I laid eyes on him. "Hey Loke, I was thinking about doing some training. Wanna come?" I asked. "I'd like that. We can train together. Just tell me when and where." Loke told me.  
"Tomorrow at noon. I'll meet you in Magnolia Park." I said. "I'll be there. Count on it beautiful." Loke said. I blushed. Loke walked away and my best friend Levi McGarden came over. We hugged. She was the one I had missed the most. I had so much to tell her, I didn't know where to start. I invited the Fairy Tail girls to a slumber party at my place so we could have fun like only girls can.

Hope you guys like it. I'll UPDATE it soon but probly nobody cares. Later guys. 


	3. Chapter 3

That night the girls from Fairy Tail all came together at my place. We all pick our top 3 favorite songs and the song "survivor" was on every list. We decided to play truth or dare. Levi was first. "Alexis, Truth or Dare?" she asks. "Truth." I reply. "Perfect. Do you like Loke?" She asked. "Y-Yeah. So what? I say. " You have to tell him." says Levi. "Why would I do that? I ask. " Because." Levi replied. " Because is not a reason. My turn." I say as I look around the circle. "Wendy, Truth or Dare?" I ask her. "Dare! Wendy said proudly. " OK. You have to kiss Romeo on the lips when you go into the guild tomorrow. He really likes you and I've got a feeling you like him too. " I say. We laughed and played and danced and sang the night away.

-The next day at 10:00 A.M.-

I woke up and the girls were gone. But I didn't have time to worry about that. I only had two hours to get ready for training with Loke. I started the usual routine. I put on a red tank top and matching shorts. When I locked up it was 11:45. I arrived at the park at 11:50 and sat on a swing to wait for Loke. At exactly 12:00 noon, Loke comes to the park. I didn't see him until he crept up behind me and said " Hey beautiful." I blushed. "Hey Loke Lady Killer." I said. We better get started. Let's go. We'll start off with a light jog." I say. 


End file.
